Systems, such as manufacturing systems or systems for analyzing samples, e.g., fluid samples, tissue samples, food samples, chemical samples, environmental samples, etc., can have multiple processing stations. To permit automatic or semi-automatic operation of such systems (e.g., to minimize human interaction), electromechanical systems can be implemented to move samples throughout the processing stations.